Liebes Tagebuch
Liebes Tagebuch ist die erste Episode der Ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und auch insgesamt. Inhalt Elena und ihr jüngere Bruder Jeremy müssen ihren Weg zurück ins Leben finden, nachdem ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Es ist der erste Schultag des neuen Semesters und ein neuer Schüler ist an der Mystic Falls High School. Elena fühlt sich sofort hingezogen zu Stefan , doch der verbirgt ein düsteres Geheimnis, denn er ist ein Vampir . Als dann noch sein unberechenbarer Bruder, Damon in die Stadt kommt, wird das friedliche Städtchen zu einem gefährlichen Ort. Handlung thumb|left Elena ist hübsch und populär. Sie lebt mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy bei ihrer Tante Jenna, seitdem ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall in diesem Sommer ums Leben gekommen sind. Die schöne 17-jährige kommt noch nicht mit dem Verlust ihrer Eltern klar und zwingt sich mit einem Lächeln mit ihrer besten Freundin Bonnie in die Schule zu fahren. Die beiden unterhalten sich im Auto über alles Mögliche, als Bonnie durch eine Krähe, die gegen die Windschutzscheibe fliegt, fast die Kontrolle über das Auto verliert. Elena steht unter Schock, da sie durch den Tod ihrer Eltern panische Angst vor Autounfällen hat. Als die beiden Mädels in der Schule angekommen sind, trifft Elenas Blick auf Ex-Freund Matt. Man sieht, dass er immer noch nicht mit ihrer Trennung klar kommt. Elena fühlt sich deswegen leicht schuldig, als sie Matts trauriges Gesicht sieht. thumb Kurz darauf wird Elena von Caroline, ihrer sogenannten "Rivalin" fest umarmt und man könnte meinen, dass die Wiedersehensfreude nicht gespielt ist. Während Elena sich mit Bonnie im Schulgebäude aufhält, steht ihr Bruder Jeremy zusammen mit Vicki davor und raucht eine Runde Pott. Doch kurze Zeit später taucht Tyler, Vickis fester Freund, auf und macht Jeremy klar, dass Vicki zu ihm gehört. Er verdeutlicht das Jeremy, indem er Vicki einen Kuss gibt. Jeremy ist sichtlich gekränkt die beiden so zu sehen. Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und die Mystic Falls High bekommt auch einen neuen Studenten. Er ist gerade dabei sich bei der Schulverwaltung einschreiben zu lassen, als Bonnie und Elena ihn entdecken. Bonnie ist sichtlich fasziniert von der Rückenansicht des neuen Studenten. Im ersten Moment findet Elena die Situation noch sehr lustig, doch dann entdeckt sie ihren Bruder und folgt ihm auf die Toilette. Jeremy bearbeitet gerade seine Augen mit Tropfen, damit man nicht sehen kann, dass er Drogen zu sich genommen hat. Elena ist außer sich und versucht ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen. Doch alle Argumente, die sie für ihn hat sind sinnlos und er lässt seine Schwester in der Jungentoilette stehen. thumb|left Als Elena die Toilette verlässt, rennt sie geradewegs in den neuen Schüler Stefan Salvatore hinein. Die beiden teilen ein paar kurze Momente miteinander und man sieht sofort, dass Elena in den Bann von Stefan gezogen wird. Elena macht sich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer und Stefan sieht ihr mit einem liebevollen Blick hinterher. Auch während der Geschichtsstunde kann Elena ihre Faszination für Stefan kaum verbergen und sieht ihn vorsichtig an. Der wiederum erwidert ihren Blick, was sie dazu bringt sich verlegen wegzudrehen. Die magische Anziehung bleibt auch bei ihrer besten Freundin Bonnie nicht unbemerkt, woraufhin sie Elena eine SMS schickt, die sie zum Lächeln bringt. Die Schule ist vorbei und Elena beschließt auf dem Friedhof ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Sie lehnt sich dort an einen Grabstein und schreibt in ihr Tagebuch. Eine Krähe lässt sich auf dem Grabstein ihrer Eltern nieder und beobachtet Elena. Es ist dieselbe Krähe, die auch in die Windschutzscheibe von Bonnies Auto geknallt ist. Man könnte meinen, dass Elena von ihr verfolgt wird. Kurz drauf wird der Friedhof von Nebel eingehüllt und Elena bekommt Panik, da sie einen Schatten von einer Figur sieht. Sie läuft aus Angst davon und stürzt daraufhin zu Boden. thumb Nach ihrem Sturz ist sie überrascht Stefan anzutreffen. Sie hat im ersten Moment den Eindruck, als wäre er ihr gefolgt. Doch Stefan sagt, dass hier seine Familie begraben ist, die er besuchen wollte. Es ist das erste Mal, das die beiden sich gegenseitig mit ihren Namen vorstellen. Einen Moment später verändert sich Stefan und er fragt Elena, ob sie sich verletzt hat. Elena krempelt ihr Hosenbein hoch und bemerkt, dass sie blutet. Als Stefan das Blut sieht, verwandelt er sich in einen Vampir und ist kurz darauf verschwunden. Er lässt eine sich wundernde Elena zurück. Als Stefan nach Hause kommt, wird er von seinem Onkel Zach mit der Tageszeitung konfrontiert. Es wurden zwei Menschen getötet. Angeblich soll es ein Tierangriff gewesen sein. Zach weiß, dass Stefan ein Vampir ist und gibt ihm die Schuld dafür. Doch Stefan schwört, dass er nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat. Er beteuert, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hat und niemals Menschen angreifen würde. Am Abend klingelt Stefan an Elenas Tür. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden ist. Elena nimmt die Entschuldigung an und lädt ihn auf eine Party im Wald ein. Sie gehen gemeinsam zum Treffpunkt in den Mystic Grill, wo sie auf die Freunde von Elena treffen. Doch die meisten sind nicht begeistert Elena in der Begleitung von Stefan zu sehen. Vor allem Matt ist tief getroffen. thumb|left Während sich Elena und Stefan mit ihren Freunden unterhalten, versucht Jeremy erneut sich Vicki zu nähern. Doch sie weist ihn ab. Jeremy versucht daraufhin ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, das Tyler nicht gut für sie sei, doch sie will nichts davon hören. Sie weiß zwar, dass Tyler nicht der Beste ist, aber sie ist auch der festen Überzeugung, dass Jeremy nichts anderes als ihren Körper will. Mit dieser Aussage lässt sie Jeremy zurück, der mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hat. Auf der Party kommen sich Stefan und Elena näher. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Matt eine Beziehung hatte, es aber leider nicht geklappt hat, da die Leidenschaft gefehlt hat. Durch diese Aussage von ihr verändern sich Stefans Augen wieder und bekommen eine schwarze Farbe. Der Vampir flammt in ihm wieder auf und diesmal bemerkt Elena die Veränderung. Sie fragt ihn, was mit seinen Augen ist und er dreht sich daraufhin um und sagt ihr, dass er noch ein paar Drinks holen geht. thumb In der Zwischenzeit ist Vicki mit Tyler im Wald. Die beiden gehen sehr leidenschaftlich miteinander um. Doch dann wird Tyler aufdringlich und Vicki möchte, dass er sie in Ruhe lässt. In diesem Moment taucht Jeremy auf und sagt Tyler, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Tyler lässt einen blöden Spruch los und lässt die beiden allein. Anstatt ihm Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, streitet sie sich mit ihm und lässt ihn alleine zurück. Sie läuft alleine im Wald herum, um sich von der ganzen Situation abzulenken. Doch dann taucht wieder ein Nebel auf und Vicki bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Im nächsten Moment wird sie angegriffen, doch man sieht nicht wer der Angreifer ist. Als Elena bemerkt, dass ihr Bruder betrunken ist, versucht sie erneut mit ihm zu reden. Doch auch diesmal will er nichts von seiner Schwester hören und versucht ihr auszuweichen. Während die Beiden diskutierend durch den Wald laufen, fällt Jeremy hin und landet auf der bewusstlosen Vicki, die eine große Wunde am Hals hat. Als Stefan sieht, welche Wunde Vicki am Hals hat, verlässt er die Party und läuft nach Hause. Er kennt die Wunde, die sie am Hals hat und weiß, dass ihr das jemand zugefügt hat, der nicht menschlich ist. Zu Hause angekommen, trifft er auf seinen Onkel Zach und berichtet kurz von dem Vorfall, beteuernd, dass er unschuldig ist. Kurz darauf in seinem Zimmer angekommen, taucht erneut die Krähe auf und landet in Stefans Zimmer. Als er sich umdreht sieht er jemanden, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte - seinen Bruder Damon. Die beiden haben sich seit 15 Jahren nicht gesehen und sind alles andere als liebende Geschwister. Der Hass steckt tief, denn die beiden haben eine gemeinsame Liebe in der Vergangenheit gehabt - Katherine. Als Damon von Stefan gefragt wird, was er hier in Mystic Falls will, sagt dieser, dass Elena der Grund ist, weil sie aussieht wie Katherine. Sie fangen einen Streit an und Damon reizt seinen kleinen Bruder solange, bis er die Kontrolle verliert und Damon angreift. Die beiden landen auf der Straße, wo die Diskussion weiter geht. Stefan will Damon nicht in der Stadt haben, doch der sieht es als Einladung an, gerade weil sein Bruder sich darüber so aufregt. Außerdem hat sich Damon geschworen, dass er Stefan das Leben zur Hölle machen wird und er nicht vorhat, sein Wort zu brechen. Für Damon ist klar - er wird für Chaos sorgen und er warnt seinen Bruder, dass ein Sturm kommen wird und er sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte. Kurz daraufhin ist Damon verschwunden. In der Zwischenzeit ist der Krankenwagen im Wald angekommen und bringt Vicki ins Krankenhaus. Elena versucht Jeremy zu trösten und erneut auf ihn einzureden, dass er den falschen Weg geht. Doch er ist zu verzweifelt, um auf ihren Rat zu hören. Nachdem Vicki ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, unterhalten sich Bonnie und Elena über die Ereignisse, die in dieser Nacht passiert sind. Da Bonnie übernatürliche Fähigkeiten hat, spürt sie ganz genau, dass dies erst der Anfang war und es noch schlimmer werden wird. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell als Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller * Chris William Martin als Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres als William Tanner Gastdarsteller * Steve Belford als Darren Malloy * Cindy Busby als Brooke Fenton * Marci T. House als Mrs. Clarke * Wesley MacInnes als Junge #1 * Curtis Lum als Junge #2 Soundtrack Zitate Stefan: Ich hätte nicht nach Hause kommen sollen. Ich kenne das Risiko, aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich muss sie kennenlernen. Elena: Er hasst mich. Bonnie: Das ist kein Hass. Das ist "Du hast mich abserviert und ich mach auf cool, dabei hör ich heimlich Air Supplys Greatest Hits. Vicki: Oh, Ty, sei nett. Sei bitte nett, das ist Elenas kleiner Bruder. Tyler: Ich weiß, wer er ist. Und er verdient 'nen Arschtritt. Bonnie: Hey, Moment mal. Wer ist das? Elena: Ich sehe nur einen Rücken. Bonnie: Ist ein scharfer Rücken. Stefan: Oh, entschuldige. Ähm, ist das das Männerklo? Elena: Ja, ähm.. ich war nur ähm.. ich war nur.. ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Elena: Liebes Tagebuch, ich habe den Tag überstanden, ich glaube ich habe mindestens 37 Mal "Mir geht's gut danke!" gesagt, und ich habe es nicht einmal so gemeint. Aber keiner hats gemerkt. Wenn jemand fragt "Wie geht's dir?", will er es im Grunde gar nicht wissen. Stefan: Heute habe ich die Kontrolle verloren. Alles was ich tief in mir verborgen hatte, schoß auf einmal an die Oberfläche. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, ihr zu widerstehen. Elena: Hast du mich verfolgt? Stefan: Nein, ich, ich habe dich nur fallen sehen. Elena: Uh-huh, du hängst bloß zufällig hier auf dem Friedhof rum. Stefan: Ich besuche das Grab von Verwandten. Elena: Oh, wow. Taktlos, tut mir leid, ich äh, der Nebel, ich äh, bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Und hinten, da war dieser Vogel und es war voll das Hitchcock-Feeling. Das ist doch der Film mit den Vögeln, oder? Hitchcock? Elena: Ich bin Elena. Stefan: Ich bin Stefan. Elena: Ich weiß, wir haben Geschichte zusammen. Stefan: Und Englisch und Französich. Elena: Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab mich furchtbar geirrt. Ich dachte, ich könnte ein Lächen aufsetzen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Stefan: Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich wollte ändern, wer ich war, wollte ein neues Leben anfangen, jemand ohne diese Vergangenheit. Elena: Ohne den Schmerz. Elena/Stefan: Jemand lebendiges. Elena: Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Die schlimmen Dinge bleiben dir erhalten. Stefan: Sie verfolgen dich. Elena: Man kann nur versuchen für das Gute bereit zu sein. Und es hereinzulassen, wenn es kommt. Weil man es braucht, ich brauche es. Elena: Ich treff mich mit Bonnie. Jenna: Okay, viel Spaß, warte. Da wär noch was, nicht so lange bleiben. Du hast morgen Schule. Elena: Gut gemacht, Tante Jenna. Zach: Bitte, Onkel Stefan. Mystic Falls hat sich geändert, hier ist es jetzt friedlich geworden. Aber es gibt Menschen, die haben es nicht vergessen. Und jetzt bist du wieder hier, und das alles verursacht nur Wirbel. Stefan: Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Zach: Warum dann? Warum bist du dann gekommen? Nach all den Jahren, wieso jetzt? Stefan: Ich muss mich ja wohl vor niemanden rechtfertigen. Zach: Ich weiß, da was du bist, kannst du nicht ändern, aber du gehörst hier nicht mehr her. Stefan: Wohin gehör ich dann? Zach: Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst. Aber wieder zu kommen war ein Fehler. Stefan: Du wirst nicht für immer traurig sein. Stefan: Was willst du hier? Sag schon. Damon: Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen. Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher deine Antwort lässt sich prima in einem einzigen Wort zusammenfassen: Elena. Damon: Du weißt doch, dass ich der Stärkere bin. Du hast verloren, als du aufgehört hast, dich von Menschen zu ernähren. Greif mich besser nie wieder an! Schätze, wir haben Zach geweckt. Entschuldige Zach. Trivia *Das ist die erste Episode von The Vampire Diaries. *Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. *Darren Malloy und Brooke Fenton sind die ersten Charaktere, die gezeigt und getötet wurden. *Das war die einzige Episode, die in Vancouver, British Columbia, gedreht wurde. Die restlichen Episoden wurden in Covington, Georgia, gedreht und in verschiedenen anderen Gemeinschaften in der Umgebung von Greater Atlanta. *Das ist die erste Episode vom Vicki Kapitel. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der alle Hauptcharaktere gezeigt wurden. *Als Elena auf ihrem Handy die Nachricht von Bonnie liest, blinkt auf dem Handy ein Datum vom 7 September 2009, auf. Dementsprechend dauert der Dreh von dieser Episode 3 Tage. *Die Haustür von Elenas Zuhause hat ein Fenster, was nur in dieser Episode zu sehen ist, weil die restlichen Episoden in einer anderen Umgebung gedreht wurden. *Paul Wesley ((Stefan Salvatore)) erwähnte in Interviews oft, dass seine spitzen Eckzähne nicht bemerkt wurden, bis er an das Set von der ersten Folge kam. *Als Paul die Rolle für Stefan Salvatore gekriegt hatte, hat er zwei Wochen bevor der Dreh startete, in einem Buchladen die "Tagebuch eines Vampirs"- Reihe gelesen. *Der Regisseur Marcos Siega fragte seine Twitter-Folger für Musik Vorschläge, damit er sie für die Serie reinschneiden kann. *935 ist die Hausnummer von Elenas Haus. *Nina Dobrev spielt Katherine in den Flashbacks. Gestorben: *Darren Malloy und Brooke Fenton getötet von Damon Salvatore. *Vicki Donovan wurde attackiert aber nicht getötet. Galerie Videos The Vampire Diaries german trailer|Deutscher Promo Promo - Trailer The Vampire Diaries 1x01|Englischer Promo Bilder 101LiebesTagebuch (1).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (2).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (3).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (4).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (5).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (6).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (7).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (8).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (9).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (10).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (11).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (12).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (13).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (14).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (15).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (16).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (17).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (18).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (19).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (20).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (21).jpg 101LiebesTagebuch (22).jpg 640px-099.jpg 640px-096.jpg 640px-078.jpg 640px-077.jpg 640px-076.jpg 640px-043.jpg 640px-025xxz.jpg 640px-004ed.jpg 640px-003abc.jpg 537px-027.jpg 020.jpg 101VampireDiaries0077.jpg Siehe auch en:Pilot Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1